Over the Hedge
Over the Hedge is a 2006 computer-animated comedy film, based on the characters from the comic strip of the same name produced by DreamWorks Animation and currently distributed worldwide by Paramount Pictures, which acquired the live-action DreamWorks studio the same year and was released on May 19, 2006. A video game based on the film was released in 2006 on many platforms. Plot While foraging for food, RJ encounters Vincent and his large cache of food. RJ tries to steal it, but instead accidentally wakes up Vincent and makes the food be crushed in traffic on a nearby road. Vincent threatens to kill RJ, but RJ quickly promises to replace his food stocks within the week, when Vincent is fully awake from his hibernation. Vincent lets RJ go as he returns to his cave. RJ discovers a nearby human suburban community, an optimal source for his task, and encounters a group of woodland animals that have just woken up from their own hibernation in undeveloped forest that is surrounded by the community. The group is led by Verne, and it includes Hammy, Stella, Ozzie and Heather, Lou and Penny, and their kids Bucky, Quillo and Spike. The animals quickly find that a large hedge was put in place while they were sleeping to separate them from the rest of the human development and are afraid to venture on the other side. RJ uses the opportunity to introduce himself to the group and explain that they could have better food by scavenging off the humans. Though Verne is wary of RJ's plans and believes he may be using them, the group of animals quickly find that RJ is right, and begin raiding the human development repeatedly for food. The disappearance of food does not go unnoticed, and the development homeowner association president Gladys Sharp calls in the help of the pest control specialist Dwayne LaFontant, who installs an overpowered extermination system in her backyard while trying to track down all the animals in the world. Despite close calls with Dwayne, the group of animals continues to gather food from the humans, RJ secretly making sure the food collected will replace Vincent's stock exactly. RJ is brought in as part of the pack's extended family, making him feel guilty about hiding his true intentions from them. When RJ tries to approach Verne about it, he cannot help but lie about the situation. A final raid planned by RJ before Vincent's deadline involves invading Gladys' home, which requires someone to distract her pet Persian cat Tiger; Stella is quickly groomed to look like a cat to draw Tiger's attention away. Though they are able to collect most of the food in the kitchen, RJ inadvertently reveals the truth to Verne as he tries to get a can of Spuddies (which are Vincent's favorites). During their argument, the animals are soon discovered by Gladys and Dwayne; though RJ gets away, the other animals are all captured. RJ takes the food to Vincent; however, upon seeing the other animals captured, uses the food to stop Dwayne's van and knock the human unconscious, allowing RJ to free the animals. After apologizing for using the group to his own ends, RJ helps the others drive the van back to the forest, all the while chased by Vincent who floated on helium balloons, a jester and a knight on a horse. The animals take shelter in the hedge, with Vincent furiously trying to claw them out from one side and Gladys trying to use her weed hacker on them and Dwayne trying to shock them with his cattle prod from the other side. Desperate to stop Vincent, RJ and Verne come up with a plan to give Hammy an energy drink, which makes him move at light speed and slow time. This allows him to safely activate the extermination traps while RJ uses himself as bait to lure Vincent into Gladys' backyard (and surprisingly lives because of Verne's shell). Vincent, Gladys, and Dwayne are momentarily confused just before they are seriously stung by the Depelter Turbo, which Dwayne had first warned them about and told them to prepare to get severely stung. After the animals celebrate their victory, Verne tells RJ to take off his shell and give it back (which he does). Soon, animal control is called to take Vincent back to the Rocky Mountains while Gladys is arrested for the use of inhumane traps and Dwayne for being affiliated with Gladys; however, she tries to put the blame on Dwayne by saying he sold the Depelter Turbo to her and that the situation has nothing to do with her. When the officer shows her proof by saying that the trap was in her yard and her name was on the contract, Gladys insists it isn't her fault and orders to be let go since she is the president of the Home Owners Association. Punching the police officer across the face and knocking him down, Gladys tries to get away, but starts to fight the officers (thus landing her in furhter trouble). While this is happening, Dwayne tells the officers to get Gladys, then quietly slips away and climbs over a fence, only to step on a squeaky toy and get bitten in the leg by Nugent. In the hedge, RJ is hailed a hero and a new leader to everyone. Stella finds that Tiger still has a crush on her, despite knowing she is a skunk, as he has long since lost his sense of smell. Both RJ and Tiger are accepted into the group. When Verne realizes they still need food for the winter, Hammy reveals that he stuffed their log home with nuts and then accidentally runs into the camera. Voice cast *Bruce Willis as RJ, the main protagonist. *Garry Shandling as Verne, the deuteragonist. *Steve Carell as Hammy, the tritagonist. *Wanda Sykes as Stella, the secondary tritagonist. *Nick Nolte as Vincent, the main antagonist. *Allison Janney as Gladys Sharp, the secondary antagonist. *Thomas Haden Church as Dwayne LaFontant, the tertiary antagonist. *William Shatner as Ozzie, one of the supporting protagonists. *Avril Lavigne as Heather, one of the supporting protagonists. *Eugene Levy as Lou, one of the supporting protagonists. *Catherine O'Hara as Penny, one of the supporting protagonists. *Sami Kirkpatrick as Bucky, one of the supporting protagonists. *Shane Baumel as Spike, one of the supporting protagonists. *Madison Davenport as Quillo, one of the supporting protagonists. *Omid Djalili as Tiger, the (former) fourth antagonist. *Brian Stepanek as Nugent, the fifth antagonist. *Sean Bishop as Police Officer *Frank Welker as Animals' vocal effects (uncredited) Trivia *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to be distributed by Paramount Pictures, until Rise of the Guardians. *This is the first DreamWorks Animation film to have a post-credit scene, followed by Kung Fu Panda. *''Over the Hedge'' is the second DreamWorks Animation film to be released on May 19th, after Shrek 2. *This is the first film to have the DreamWorks Animation logo simply read "DreamWorks". *The fifth DreamWorks Animation film to be released in May, after Shrek, Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, Shrek 2 and Madagascar. Gallery over the hedge poster.jpg Category:2006 films Category:Films Category:Animated films Category:Adventure films Category:Comedy films Category:Family films Category:Over the Hedge Category:DreamWorks Animation films Category:PG-rated films Category:Theatrical Films Category:Acquired films Category:Paramount Pictures films